pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pokesofi
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Museo de Arte. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus pokenovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Saludos, -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 22:13 14 nov 2009 Respuesta: HOla, acabo de editarla alla, descuida, ya he agregado los cap que faltaban XD cielos, no sabia que mi pokenovela tubiera admiradores X( si, lastima.,tambien lastima que falta tan solo un capitulo para terminar la pokenovela....:( ES vaporeon Vaporeon, es eva,la eevee que conocieron, no aparecio en las batallas y todo eso por que estaba con blissey, pero Glaceon le regalo la piedra agua para que pueda entrar al mundodistorcion :D Hola TE refieres a la pokenovela de la busqueda de arceus? si es asi, claro que si, ahora estoy trabajando en una parte a la que le llamo Busqueda de Arceus La pelicula, y necesito mucha ayuda para eso ok ok, nos vemos mañana Sofiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! Hola, amiga!! Tanto tiempo sin hablar, cómo estás?? Weno, en lo de Eeveelutions no podés apoyaar a Umbreon xq ya está ocupado, nomás q me pidió un amigo x el xat ( http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos ), entonces no está en la discusión, el q keda es Espeon, xq una amiga (Amanda) creo q se iba a inscribir como acompañante de él, le tengo q preguntar. Ah! y si elegís apoyar a Espeon, entonces el pokémon como el q salgas tiene q ser del mismo tipo q espeon y tenés q inventarte un nombre. Wenop =3 no c si t gustaría salir en otra de mis novelas, es q sólo keda un puesto y lo voy a tener sacar si nadie entra, se llama PKMN, los elementos sagrados, tenés q inscribirte en Discusión:PKMN, los elementos sagrados, sólo keda el elemento oscuridad xa q t inscribas, si kerés. Y tenés q completar esa ficha q dejé al principio. Well, espero q t gusten mis historias y q t des otras vueltas x acá. Yo hoy me voy a conectar un poco más de las 5 de la tarde (horario uruguayo, y como acá cambiaron la hora, allá es un poco más de las 4 d la tarde) xq salgo antes del liceo. Ando en el chat de acá y a veces en el xat q ya t pasé el link allá arriba. Weno, amiga un gusto tenerte x acá, y me voy a leer tu nueva historia q parece interesante, esa de Safira Aaron y Esperanza. Bye!! TKM --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 12:03 16 nov 2009 (UTC) hola hola, en la historia de pokemon los elementos sagrados no puedes escojer el elemento fuego ya que ya esta ocupado por alguien mas Sofiii estoy en capital federal.. Sofi, pretty, el que te dijo... ...eso d q no podés ocupar el elemento fuego, tiene razón, Stalin ya lo usa. Sölo t keda el elemento oscuridad. Si no t gusta, podés inventar otro. Pero ahora vi q usaste el viento, ese tmbn está ocupado. Sólo keda oscuridad. Bye!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:38 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Si... ..vendría a ser una cosa así como el de las plantas pero podés. Y kerés ir al xat?? Es q me aburro tanto, es: http://xat.com/PokeEspectaculos allá te espero n_n Bye, TKM!!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 17:45 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Ribee... Claro, puede evolucionar a Umbreon. Por cierto... ¿Qué cara de personaje? Cierto, hace mucho que no hablabamos. Ahora sí :) (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:37 18 nov 2009 (UTC)) hola sofi Archivo:Espeon_DP.pnghola sofi cmo estas hace q no hablamos oye tenemos q hablar con lo de la superunion jaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 20:42 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Weno, he xcuchado varias canciones, te dejo las q me acuerdo De Miranda Cosgrove, son: "Leave ti all to me" "Stay my baby" "About you now" "Adored" "FYI" "Party girl" "Rainig Sunshine" y "Headphones on" pero no me gusta muxo. Despues: "Hot n Cold" de Katy Perry, de Lily Allen: "Smile" y "The fear" y de Avril Lavigne: "Girlfriend", "When you're gone" y "The best damn thing" de Sara Bareilles: "Love Song" y algunas de Daddy Yankee, "Na de Na" de Angel y Khriz y algunos reggaetones x3 si me acuerdo d otra te digo, bye. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 02:05 19 nov 2009 (UTC) Soofii Por razones "X" cancele una novela que tenia y voy a hacer otra.. plis en mi dicusionm deja tus datos.. y tenia la idea que vos, vale y haru sean mis hermanas.. si te gusta la idea responde junto atus datos... Nombre:( el nombre que quieras y si quieres un apodo es opcional lo del apodo) Edad: ( Yo soy la mayor y haru es la que me sigue yo con 16 y ella 15) Imagen: (no sprites)asi como en la novela de haru ( puede ser tu apariencia o tu vertimenta o las dos) Equipo: (tu equipo pkmn)( hasta 8) Profesion: Aca pones lo que eres (entrenadora, cordinadora,ranger,estilista pkmn, investigador pkmn..etc) Personalidad: Aqui pon como eres... Gustos y disgustos: Lo que te gusta y disgusta (obvio jaja) Elemento: Tenes aire, oscuridad, luz, dragon/acero y agua... electricidad es de Maurs, Hielo es de Haru, Planta es mio y Fuego es de un personaje especial ( que es como el chico que me gusta).. Te pido que te fijes si alguien puso la ficha antes que vos...pliiis... tu pkmn no tienen que ser de tu tipo.. no se si ya lo puse pero dejalo en mi discusion.... --V.M.D.G.L 22:18 23 nov 2009 (UTC) sofiiii las fotos k as puesto en la discu de venu de la xica era de una serie verdad? esk la veiia xD Sofiiii K amor k sos!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me encantó la sorpresita x3 sos una diiviina, t kiiero. Una cosa: puedo hacer lo mismo yo?? Weno, bss. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 20:30 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Lo siento pero tengo que decir que no Tienes que esperar a que Concurso:Spriteficacion termine, ademas no te puedo dejar hacerlo por que los dos tienen el mismo proposito --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 23:51 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Sofii.. ..nomás t kería decir k perdón x iirme siin aviisar del xat, es k se me fue el iinternet y no lo pude volver a conectar. Sii volvés, ando x acá, pero ahora me voii a iir un rato a ver unas cosas. Después vuelvo, bye, hermaniita... --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 23:58 25 nov 2009 (UTC) soff me encanta la imagen editada de glaceon y pichu k dejaste en la discu de haruu =) x que... Esto no es fakemon, aca no se hacen ese tipo de cosas, y no me vengas a tipear todo en mayuscula que parece que estuvieras brava. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 01:31 27 nov 2009 (UTC) hola Hola Sofi,, me preguntaba si podria aparecer en tu novela de zafira, aron y esperanza, me respondes en mi discucion y yo pongo los pokes q voy a tener luego ok? --StalinC 18:45 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Mis pokes Ok, no se cual es el limite de shinys, pero aqui va: *Blaziken: http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/4/4f/Blaziken_OCPA_2.png *Dragonite http://images.wikia.com/es.pokemon/images/e/e2/Dragonite_OCPA.png *Ninjask: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/8/8c/Ninjask_OCPA.png *Empoleon: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/cc/Empoleon_OCPA.png *Luxray: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/f/fe/Luxray_OCPA.png *Gengar: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/2/2d/Gengar_OCPA_brillante.png *Espeon: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/8/87/Espeon_OCPA.png *Snorlax http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/6/69/Snorlax_OCPA.png --StalinC 22:32 6 dic 2009 (UTC) aja hola, claro que puedes salir sofi pero recuerdas que yo queria salir en safira aaron y esperanza?--¡cuenta conmigo! 19:06 7 dic 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori la foto mira la ise con un programa llamado photoscape si kieres dime que pkmn kieres en la foto y yo lo ago --lucarizard 21:49 7 dic 2009 (UTC)Usuario:Lucarizard hola sofi hey sofi mira si no es mucho pedir podria salir en la novela sofi aaron y esperanza, claro que si no quieres no importa mis pokemones pueden ser estos y mi sprite Archivo:Misty_OCPA.png Mis pokemones Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee.pngprimero fue un huevo que me encontre abandonado luego salio un Archivo:Eevee_DP.png y al final evoluciono a Archivo:Espeon_OCPA.png Archivo:Horsea_OCPA.png evoluciono a Archivo:Seadra_OCPA.png y a Archivo:Kingdra_OCPA.png Archivo:Kirlia_OCPA.png evoluciono a Archivo:Gardevoir_OCPA.png Archivo:Shaymin_OCPA.png Me lo encontre en un jardin de flores y que con las flores se transforma a Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo.png Archivo:Feebas_OCPA.png Que evoluciono a Archivo:Milotic_OCPA_hembra.png Espero que me agreges chau besos--Espeon9 21:51 7 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡No te puedes robar los sprites que hacen otras personas! ¡Nisiquiera pedistes permiso para colocar el sprite de Kemi en tu pokenovela! ¡NO ES TUYO! ¡No puedes tomar las cosas como si fueran tuyas y colocarlas donde quieras! ¡No me mate haciendo ese sprite para que lo pongas asi por asi! ¡Y por lo menos huviera aceptado que preguntaras! Lo siento, pero lo voy a tener que quitar, ¡No es tuyo, y nisiquiera pedistes permiso para usarlo! Aca en mi pais a una persona que hace eso se le llama ¡Descarada! Y si me vas a pedir permiso ahora, o vas a decir que no sabias que era mio, lo siento; pero no me banco que hagan ese tipo de cosas. Y ni pienses en colocarlo denuevo; o tomare medidas mas drasticas. >( --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 01:39 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡¿Ah?! ¡Solo borraron el de una Katonoseque por que lo vi en el registro de borrados! ¡Y ahi explica por que! ¡No seas ingenua! ¡Hubieras colocado el sprite de Alma o Dawn! ¡Hasta un simple shuckle sabe que esos son los que casi todos saben que existen y usan! --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 02:39 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡Y ademas! ¡Es obvio que me mate haciendolo para mi pokenovela! ¡Usa los sprites de las clases! ¡Pero si vuelves a tomar algo que no es tuyo.....! --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 02:40 8 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Que tiene? ¡¿Que tiene?! ¡Sabes lo que tiene! A ver, ¡muestrame algo que hayas hecho y lo cogieran sin permiso! y ademas, Yo lo hize para MI POKENOVELA, no para que otra me lo arrebate como la lata del corral. ¡Y solo pones mas problemas! ¡Lo primero que debistes decir fue algo como Disculpa no sabia que era tuyo, ya mismo lo quito. Ahi si me huviera quedado normal y diria: Bueno, si no sabias entonces no es tu culpa. Pero me vienes con un disparate horrible; y trata de escribir bien, sin faltas de ortografia: Por que nada se te entiende. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 03:00 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Bah Bueno ya no quiero mas problemas; no importa, pero no cogas sprites que sabes que son hechos de otras personas asi por asi. --[··¤(`×[¤cнarмιι¤×´)¤··™]] 04:01 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Jo, Sofi Mirá, no kiero venir a chincharte después de todo lo que pasó con Charmii, pero el sprite que usás para vos en tu pokénovela, o sea este: Archivo:May_Normal_Rosa.png es un sprite que me hizo Usuario:Amandiisiimaah para mí, así que te ruego quelo cambies, igual que si fueras a usar este: Archivo:May Concurso.png también es hecho de Mandy para mí (te lo pongo en negrita para resaltarlo, no porque te esté retando, y no pienses que te vengo a retar, sólo te vengo a decir que esos sprites son hechos por alguien más y no podés usarlos, porque además fueron hechos para mí) Vas a tener que usar este sprite: Archivo:Haruka_Sprite.png que es el de May sin modificar, pero los otros son de Amanda para mí en PokeContests. --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 14:22 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Esta bien y gracias muchas gracias sofii te voy a corregir en la novela unos errorsitos que tenies y espero que me des permis ah por cierto sofi con el pkmn shaymin que me puse cambiamelo por un roserade que empezo como un budew besos bye--Espeon9 18:40 8 dic 2009 (UTC)thumb|Mira mi imagen de perfil no esta linda jajaja No me vengas denuevo Sabes, es malo juzgar sin tener pruebas, no las borre, las traslade x que escribistes cindaqil o un disparate ahi, asi que les cambie el nombre. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 21:31 8 dic 2009 (UTC) No son mias Las saque de bulbapedia, y si quieres animar cosas tienes que descargarte el photoshop o el easy gif animator. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 21:58 8 dic 2009 (UTC) Jeje Siento volver a tener q decir esto, pero es q en Pokemon battle and contest pusiste elemneto fuego y ese ya fue ocupado por mi, creo q deberias cambiarlo --StalinC 04:19 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Srry Sofi =P Ps en mi pokenovela no te voy a poder poner a aaron o al cyndaquil rosa x que voy a usar los minis de los pokes, ademas de que el mini tuyo se nota que lo has editado del de Friday/Dia. Si quieres otro me avisas n_n --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 16:39 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Pfft Srry pero para eso esta la fakemon u3u --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 18:05 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Estas bloqueada Por un dia. ¿Razon? 1. Nuevas politicas 2. Engaño y farza para no aceptar tu error Puedes editar tu discusion, pero nada mas: No te podras crear cuentas, editar desde tu IP. Eso por un dia: Que sea una advertencia. --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 17:25 15 dic 2009 (UTC) HOLA Hola, puedo aparecer en tu pokenovela Sofi , Sus amigas y el destino, puedo ser un Charmeleon que sea amigo de ustedes? --StalinC 01:16 18 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola en Los guerreros elementales de sinnoh te falta poner un poke, es q son 7 --StalinC 18:14 18 dic 2009 (UTC) sofiii Ya hice un nuevo episodio de El poder de Kirlia parte 2 espero qeu te guste (PD: ESTE ES EL MISMO MENSAJE QUE LES DEJE A NUESTRAS HERMANAS) --V.M.D.G.L 04:07 19 dic 2009 (UTC) julia Sofi quieres que haga tu ficha si queires elijo poderes de oscuridad pero tu intro la harias tu no mejor tu has tu ficha es que si no talvez pongo cosas que nno te gustann --V.M.D.G.L 01:59 20 dic 2009 (UTC) lee esto * lee mi intro adios sofi y si la lees vas a entender si podes lee todas * x 4:00 ... vas a encontrar algo en comun Cambiar Oye Sofi,me puedes cambiar el sprite de lucas en safira aron y ezperansa me lo cambias por rojo???Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png --Dialga palkia 01:49 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno Es que no havia checado bien, es mi pichu que le hiva aponer rayo pero le puse azucarin y me confundi bueno ya le puse azucarin adios --¡Super fan de aipom! 03:41 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Mira la cnacion que entoncetre es corta Quieisera que volvieras Para verte una vez mas Y no quedarme sola Por los últimos minutos…. Siempre te querre Nunca te olvidareee Siempre te querre Coro: Quiero volar a tu lado, Quiero sentirme aompañada Quiero sentir como Estas a mi ladoooo Tienes la perfeccion Estar contigo es lo que mas quiero, mi anhelo Esto es para ti amiga mia…..Sin ti no puedo avanzar Necesito que me esucheeeeeees Ven ven por favor, necesito tu ayuda, Se que veremos las estrellas y al Nos encontraremos…. Coro: Quiero volar a tu lado, Quiero sentirme aompañada Quiero sentir como Estas a mi ladoooo Tienes la perfeccion MMMMMMMM Quiero volar de nuevo contigo Quiero escuchar tu palabra en el oído Y siempre saber que estas a mi lado Amiga te lo debo todo… Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz Navidaaaaaaaaaaaaaad Nena, feliz navidad, que la pases muy bien, que tengas muchos regalos, y que pases buenos momentos con todo el mundo..... Archivo:Poké_Ball_Sofi2.png Archivo:Poké_Ball_Sofi.png‎ Archivo:VulpixS.jpeg Archivo:Umbreon.jpeg Archivo:Umbreon-Shiny.jpeg Te quiere, tu hermana la venusaur Graciaaaas hermanaaaaa!!! Esta re lindo, me encanto, muchoas gracias, pasala bien en navidad.... --V.M.D.G.L 21:05 24 dic 2009 (UTC) Regalo de navidad! n_n sorry k t lo hice así nomás, pero estoy re apurada xk es tarde, me kedó choto pero espero k t guste, después les tengo k hacer a nuestras otras hermanas. Feliz Navidad! Archivo:Regalo_de_Navidad_de_Haruka_para_Sofi.png --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 03:55 25 dic 2009 (UTC) HOLA!! hola Soofii X3 Espero qe seamos buenas amigas!! Feliz Navidad!! =D vi tu canal de YouTube...yo soy la qe te dije: "qe lindo﻿ fondo n.n ✿Salu2✿ " y la verdad tengo un monton de PKs favoritos...Vulpix es uno de ellos...tengo un monton de imagenes de Vulpix X3